Russian Federation
History The history of what is today Russia began in the 9th century AD in the city of Staraya Ladoga which was founded by the Rus (Norsemen). Until 1917 Russia was ruled by absolute monarchs called Tsars. From 1922 to 1991 Russia was known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or Soviet Union. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, in December, 1991, Russia became a democratic republic and relations between the Russia, the United States, and European Union (before the formation of the European Federation) eased, but were not overly friendly. Due to harsh economic conditions, the Russian Armed Forces suffered deep cuts but also moved away from its emphasis on wave assaults. Begining in 2009, Russia began reasserting it's military might, but lacked the resources for real reform, all this changed in 2016, when after a nuclear war obliterated Saudi oil Russia became the world's leading oil producer. 21st Century The world's number one supplier of oil and natural gas since the 2016 nuclear war in the Middle East, Russia has experienced an economic boom of epic proportions. Upliftes by the economic boom, Russia reformed, and expanded to its military beyond Cold War levels. Russia once again has a first rate military, albeit a somewhat basic one, compared to the other superpowers. Russia is suspicous of both the European Federation and the United States of America due to the usually friendly ties between the two and fears an anti-Russian alliance between the two. Population Russia's population is estimated at slightly above 160 million, with most of the population in the western area of the country nearest the European borders. Few Russians live in the Siberian region. The population is diverse, with ethnic Russians or Slavs still the majority. This large population has traditionally allowed Russia to field very large numbers of troops the downside is that the troops are not always of the highest quality, and the Afghanistan war showed significant weakness within the Soviet army. Military The Russian military of the 20th Century was at times known as the Red Army and the Russian Army. The Red Army was primarily the creation of Leon Trotsky and Felix Dzerzhinsky (also known as Iron Felix). It consisted of the Russian Land Forces, Air Defense Forces,Strategic Rocket Forces (as of 1995 part of Air Defense Forces), Russian Air Force, and Navy. Additionally the Soviet intelligence services (KGB and GRU) operated their own paramilitary forces, called Spetsnaz. The Russian Army post 1991 maintained many of the old Soviet practices, though it suffered deep budget cuts, morale problems, and outdated equipment though attempts to modernise the armies tactics were taken particulary by visiting amercian military training grounds. This remained largely the case until the 2016 reforms. The composition of the post 2016 Army is unknown beyond the Spetsnaz Guards the regular army however is armed with AK-47/74 assault rifles and basic steel helmets they appear to wear little armour however the armour may be worn underneath their clothing like Spetznas. Political Head of SGB- Sergei Izotov President and head of state- Vsevlod Vsevolodovich Kapalkin Terrorist activities Ever since the time of Nikita S. Kruschev Russian intelligence has been involved with promoting rebellion through the use of terrorist tactics and clandestine support of insurgent groups. The strategy was not fully realized until 1967 when Yuri Andropov became head of the KGB. Most recently Russian intelligence allegedly established "The Forgotten Army " and provided it with modern weapons, but when their attacks were not weakening it's enemies, it infected a EF laser sattelite, so it would fire at the ''Freedom Star'''' ''shuttle, Freedom 4, so the US would declare war on the EF, which was a complete success. Annexed territories In 2018, some nations of Europe were too weak to join the European Federation like Moldova, Ukraine, and Belarus whose governments completely collapsed, from which, Russia sent troops in, and promptly annexed them, reforming a section of the Eastern bloc. After the war started, Russia also annexed the anarchical territories in the Balkans and occupied EF Scandinavia. It is believed that the nations of Central Asia, such as Kazakhstan, were annexed and/or occupied before the war. Many countries that were former Soviet Republics ended up back under Russian control, countries like Ukraine, Belarus, and many of the others mentioned. During the war, the player will recieve a news report that of a Kazakhstani uprising against Russian occupation depending on what country is being played. Category:Countries